1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to computed numerically controlled machine tools and related methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computed Numerically Controlled (CNC) machine tools are generally known for forming metal and wooden parts. Such machine tools include lathes, milling machines, grinding machines, and other tool types. More recently, machining centers have been developed, which provide a single machine having multiple tool types and capable of performing multiple different machining processes. Machining centers may generally include one or more tool retainers, such as spindle retainers and turret retainers holding one or more tools, and a workpiece retainer, such as a pair of chucks. The workpiece holder may be stationary or move (in translation and/or rotation) while a tool is brought into contact with the workpiece, thereby to remove material from the workpiece.
The machine tool may be required to perform a milling operation to execute certain tool paths through the workpiece. During the milling operation, a milling tool is rotated at relatively high speed about a tool axis and is brought into contact with a stationary or relatively slow moving workpiece. As material is removed from the workpiece, it may have reduced dynamic and/or static stiffness which may lead to excessive deflection or chatter of the workpiece, thereby diverting the milling tool from its intended path.
Additionally, even though conventional machine centers may be capable of using two tools at the same time, they are typically controlled in a manner that is inefficient and overly time consuming. Still further, certain milling operations may require multiple steps, such as an initial step with a first milling tool to perform rough milling, and a second step with a second milling tool to perform finish milling. Current machining center systems and methods may perform these steps sequentially, thereby wasting additional time.